The Perks of Being A Phone Addict
by RegularFalls8026
Summary: After Nate, her own BROTHER, ditches her for Lee (who he's been dating for quite some time), Tambry just doesn't know what to do. She's tried everything, but she just can't beat the depression. She's slowly losing herself but by bit. But will she find help, and from the most unlikely source?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: THIS WILL BE A MULTI-CHAPTER!

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Some days in Gravity Falls just made every painful memory come back. Every horror you've witnessed, every tragedy you've lived through. Where every sadness just came flooding back, like a parade of broken memories.

This was exactly how I felt on this particular rainy day.

Very dim light shone through the window, illuminating a small patch of carpet on my bedroom floor. My purple curtains an odd tint. The darkness of my room made my phone screen seem as bright as the sun. I wondered how it could be so dark when it was only 3:30 in the afternoon.

Nate went out with Lee for the night, leaving me totally alone. You'd think that my TWIN BROTHER would want to spend a little more time with me than he does. But no, he'd rather spend every spare moment with his precious boyfriend.

I'm kind of jealous. Ever since he and Lee started going out, he barely even speaks to me. All I get is the occasional 'hello' or 'what's up'. It would be nice if my brother would actually have a conversation with me.

My phone gave a little buzz, making me jump. The screen reads '1 new message: Nate Holt'. My heart did a little leap. I quickly pressed the button to view my texts. I clicked my brother's name to see what he sent me.

_Hey Tam, could you plz go buy some sodas from the store? I refuse to stand up and Lee forgot his wallet._

I scowled.

_GO GET IT YOURSELF, YA LAZY JERK_

I snapped my phone shut and tossed it lightly onto the bed. I can't believe that lazy dork is trying to make me buy soda for him. NO WAY. Not happening, bro.

I rested my hands on my stomach and stared at the ceiling. My eyes followed the ceiling fan as it whirled round and round and round again. I imagined that each of the 5 blades was one of my friends. Wendy, Robbie, Nate, Lee, and Thompson. And I was the center of the fan. They all traveled not with me, but around me. This idea of mine could not possibly be more accurate.

I had to pee. I slid lazily off my bed and walked out the door to my bedroom. The stairs made a creaking noise as I stepped on them, and it got really annoying sometimes. I arrived at the bottom of the stairs and walked through the living room. Nate was too busy with his tongue in Lee's throat to even notice me.

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I sat down, and let it flow. My chin rested in my hands. "What does he see in that boy?" I asked myself. "He's weird, he's annoying, he's sarcastic and arrogant, and he has hippie hair. Honestly, Nate. I think you need to straighten out your priorities."

It took me a moment to realize how much I sounded like a pouting 5 year old. But hey, at least I have a good reason to be jealous. How would you feel if your brother used to be your best friend, and then he ditched you for his boyfriend_ not girlfriend, boyfriend_? How would that feel? Not good, let me tell you.

I pulled my leggings and skirt back up, flushed, and walked out of the bathroom. Nate was still having a tongue party with Lee. I swear, his tongue spends so much time in that boy's throat, it practically LIVES there.

I trudged back upstairs, but not into my room. Instead, I walked into Nate's.

His desk was, as always, littered with drawings and paintings of his. His hamper was stuffed with clothes he had yet to wash, and he didn't even bother to make his bed.

I walked over and took a seat at his messy desk, clearing off a spot for me. I opened the bottom drawer, where I knew he kept his photo album.

I flipped to the first page. It was STUFFED with pictures of us. There were pictures of us fishing, dancing, playing, wrestling, drawing_ and a whole bunch of other things. Of things that brothers and sisters SHOULD do together.

The next 10 pages, to my pleasure, were either me and him, or me, him, and Mom. But when I flipped to the next page, it was, of course, filled with pictures of him and Lee. Them smiling, being cute, messing with each other, kisses_ boyfriend stuff. The next pages were of me, him, Lee, Wendy, Robbie, and Thompson.

Some were pictures of just me, some were me and him, some were him and Lee, some were he, Lee, and Robbie, some were just Robbie, just Wendy, just Lee, just him, or just Thompson. There were some of Robbie and Wendy, and some of me and Thompson.

There were pictures of kissing, hugging and cuddling. There were pictures of laughter. There were pictures of_

Happiness.

I sighed and closed thee book, tucking it back into the drawer. I stood and walked out of Nate's bedroom, and into mine. I shut the door and flopped back down on my bed. The rain was still coming down, and harder than before.

My phone softly vibrated. I clicked it open, the brightness of the screen making me squint my eyes. The screen read '_1 New Message: Robbie V'._ I smiled. I always knew that when I felt lonely, Robbie would come to my rescue. Of course, that didn't make Wendy very happy. But he says that she can just deal with it.

The message he sent was probably one of the sweetest things I've ever heard from him.

_Hey Tam. I keep getting this weird vibe that you're lonely. Am I right, or am I right?_

I laughed a little. I texted back:

_LOL, yeah. You're totally right._

The rest of our conversation was what made this horrible day get a little better.

_Robbie: Well, wanna hang out?_

_Me: Sure, dude. Where at?_

_Robbie: Hmm…we could go kill some people. That's always fun._

I laughed out loud.

_Me: LOL, no jail time today. I'm out of bail money ;)_

_Robbie: Hahaha. But seriously, where should we go?_

_Me: We could go to the movies. "Alien Bimbo" just came out. It sounds kinda funny._

_Robbie: It's rated R, are you sure we could get in?_

_Me: Dude, I've seen NC-17 movies there before._

_Robbie: :O HOW?!_

_Me: I know a guy who works there._

_Robbie: LOL, awesome. See you in 5 minutes, bye._

_Me: Bye._

"YES!" I squealed, snapping my phone shut. I tucked it into my bra and raced out the door of my room, downstairs. As I grabbed my black umbrella from the coat rack, Nate yelled from the living room "HEY! WHERE YOU HEADING, TAM?"

"To the movies. With Robbie. We're seeing 'Alien Bimbo'."

"Oh, c'mon! Me and Lee were just about to come upstairs and see if you wanted to go see that with us!"

Lee rolled his eyes and put on a ridiculously girly voice. "Oh, no, Nate. She's going with _Robbie_." he said, trying to mock me. I scowled and stomped out the door, leaving behind the hysterical boys.

The anger slowly faded away. My scowl melted into a smile. I always got so excited when I got to hang with Robbie. He might seem like a huge jerk, but he's really sweet if you can get him to open up. Plus, he's REALLY funny.

He was the sunshine, fighting against my rainy day.


	2. Chapter 2

As the raindrops hit my black umbrella, they made a little popping noise. It reminded me of bullets hitting a bullet-guard. My boots clicked on the sidewalk, making satisfying little splash noises.

As I neared the movie theater, my eyes scanned the line for Robbie. I saw Tyler, Stan and Lazy Susan, and a load of people I didn't know. I didn't see him anywhere at first, but I finally found him. Instead of standing in line, he was waiting up by the door.

I held my umbrella tight and ran to him. Once I was under the theater's striped canopy, I popped my umbrella down. "Hey, Rob!" I said.

"Hey, Tam. Did you bring the snack money?" he said.

"I only had enough for like, 1 popcorn."

"Whatever, we can split it. Let's head in, it's cold out here."

We stepped into the movie theater, and I was immediately surrounded by warmth. It was so dark and rainy outside that the lights seemed to shine so bright it was ridiculous. The red and gold carpet seemed to have a glow today. The smell of soda and popcorn made my mouth water.

Robbie and I walked up to a teenage girl, who was sitting behind the desk. The girl's frown turned into a smile. "Tambry!" she exclaimed. "Josh told me that you had special ticket privileges, am I right?"

"Hey, Cyndi. Yeah, you're right. Two tickets to Alien Bimbo, please." I said.

Cyndi took the money and fumbled around for their change. She then turned and grabbed two tickets from the roll. "Here you go! Enjoy!"

"Thanks, Cyndi."

We walked to theater number four, the one with the sign reading 'Alien Bimbo- 4:15'. The theater was, to our pleasure, not very full. There was a couple in the very front row, Stan and Susan were in the middle area, Tyler two rows behind them. Manly Dan was in the front section, Wendy and the boys seated next to him. Wendy saw Robbie and immediately ran up to him.

"Hey, baby! What are you doing here_" She stopped when she noticed me. "_ with Tambry. Why are you here with Tambry?"

Robbie gulped. "Uh…me and Tambry just wanted to come see this together. We were bored." he said.

Wendy scowled. "Well, you could've asked me."

"I wanted to go with Tambry."

Her eyes filled with rage, and she was about to yell. But she smiled and collected herself. "Fine. But don't ask for any sexy stuff for a week." she snapped. She turned on her heel and marched back to her family.

I raised my eyebrows. "Whoa-ho-ho. You and Wendy already getting it on?"

"….maybe."

We chose two seats in the very highest row of the top section. "Ugh, Thank god for you, Rob. I was getting really sick of hearing two boys smacking their wet lips together in the next room," I said.

Robbie snickered and made quotation marks with his fingers. "Sure. 'Lips'." he chuckled.

"Shut up! Besides, Nate's too chicken to even let Lee grind on him yet."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously. I saw them in the living room last night when I went down to get a soda. Lee had him straddled and was about to start moving around, but of course, my wuss of a brother told him to stop because he 'wasn't ready'."

"Wow, just_ wow."

"Yeah. He's a puss."

I leaned back into the red movie theater seat and took a sip of my Cherry Coke. I drank a little too fast, and the carbonation burned my throat. Robbie chewed on the popcorn kernels, and I looked at him funny. "Dude, why are you eating the kernels?"

"They're good. Want one?" he asked.

"Um…no thanks."

Before long, the lights dimmed, and the movie began to play. The beginning credits flashed across the screen, and it showed clips of the movie throughout it. I was already in Snoozeville. I nudged Robbie, who was already dozing. "Hmm?" he mumbled.

"I'm bored, let's leave," I said.

"We can't, you aren't allowed to leave until the end_" A mischievous smile spread across his face. "But you CAN get kicked out."

An image of the 'alien bimbo' appeared on the screen. She was dressed in a bikini top and underwear level short-shorts, and she wore boots over fishnets. Before I knew what was happening, Robbie had stood up from his seat. "WHOO-HOO! WORK IT, GIRL!" he yelled. Everyone in the room shushed him, but did he care? No. Of course not. "HOW'S BOUT A TWERK, GIRL? IT'S BELATED 'WET N WILD WEDNESDAY'!" he yelled as loud as he could. It was Friday, that's why it was so funny.

The manager tapped Robbie angrily on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, sir. But you and your little girlfriend there are going to have to leave the premises."

"WORTH IT!" he yelled. I stood up, still laughing. He grabbed ahold of my hand, and we ran out of the theater, laughing to that point where your sides feel like they're splitting.


End file.
